


TKG Secret Santa 2015 submission

by Jasin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasin/pseuds/Jasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture for the TKG secret santa 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	TKG Secret Santa 2015 submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashKanForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKanForLife/gifts).



> Picture for the TKG secret santa 2015

Happy holidays!  Hope you enjoy this Arisasa.  


End file.
